1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for monitoring hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) for a hard disk drive (HDD) can indicate whether the HDD is normal or not. If the HDD operates normally, the LED emits light. Alternatively, if the HDD is abnormal, the LED does not emit light. Thus, it is critical to know whether the LED emits light or not. However, a data center, for example, may comprise hundreds or thousands of HDDs, and it is inefficient and time-consuming for the user to manually check if all the LEDs emit light or not.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.